Justin and His Lover
by MusicFairyTailMage
Summary: Long story short, I drew a dick on a friends face and this is how he wanted me to repay him. Yeah...he gave free rein and I think I took advantage of it.


**I'm sorry for my absence of the last few months, I've just been really busy with a few family and school related things.**

 **On the bright side I have this one shot type thing I was made to create and you'll also be receiving another chapter of LIAS sometime soon ;)**

 **Enjoy this mess of a fic.**

 **.**

.

.

Dark gray clouds had shrouded the sky of Magnolia, the promise of rain soon to come.

The sound of children's laughter had long faded away into the evening.

Everything was quiet for a good five minutes.

If only it could last longer, it would be a miracle to the citizens of the little town, but, thanks to the boisterous Guild settled near the beach nothing was ever quiet for longer than a few minutes.

One by one, the lacrima infused street lights flickered on, illuminating the cobblestone streets.

A single boy wondered the deserted streets, weaving in and out of alley ways to get closer to his destination in a shorter amount of time.

The sound of his steel toed boots hitting the ground echoed off the walls surrounding him.

Gray clouds grew closer and the wind had picked up.

The wind became so fierce it blew his baggy gray pants against his legs, outlining the long limbs. However, the strong gusts had no effect against the long sleeved, black shirt that clung to his lanky form.

His destination was getting closer, the pain in his chest growing larger and stronger with each step. It wasn't long until he arrived. The pain grew to the point where he was grasping his chest once he approached the door. Justin raised a fist up to it, and with a single bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, he knocked. The door was already ajar, and opened up to reveal a path of white candles and rose petals.

Curiously, he followed the trail. After turning one corner, he saw the man of his dreams. He stood tall, with his blond hair flowing in the non existent wind. Glancing at Justin, Laxus narrowed his eyes and smirk smirked.

Justin could feel his face heating up as his hunky dreamboat walked over and took him by the hand. The lovers went over to a table, which had a vase of roses and some spaghetti.

"Sit." The dark haired individual felt himself shiver at the command as he sat. The blond sat across from him and stared. "How was your day, Princess?"

"It was great, daddy." He spoke as he grabbed a fork and went for the pasta.

Before he could reach it, Laxus grabbed his wrist. "Did I give you permission to feed yourself?"

"No sir." Justin whispered, glancing down.

"Look at me." The blond ordered, grabbing the others face. "Let me do it for you, kitten." His face broke into a smile as he grabbed a fork and brought it to his boys lips.

After feeding Justin one forkful, Laxus had some of his own and made it so he and his boyfriend shared a noodle. They both sucked their respective ends of the noodle until they reached each others lips. The two shared a deep spaghetti kiss, before Laxus lifted up his little boy. Justin wrapped his legs around his lovers waist as he was carried to the bedroom.

The blond moved his mouth to his kittens neck, and ran a hand through his dark hair, removing the beanie that covered his thick locks. Justin let out a soft moan and dug his fingernails into his daddy's back.

Laxus removed his mouth. "Would you like to engage in sexual intercourse?"

"YAAAASSSS, DADDY! GIVE ME YOUR METER LONG KING KONG DONG!" Justin shouted loudly as he magically removed their clothing.

Without thought, the blond oiled up his hand and inserted some fingers into the others strenuous asshole. With his hand still in his lovers back door, Laxus brought Justin over to the bed. He greased up his magic wand and inserted it into the flesh donut of his young boyfriend.

Before either of them could process anything, the slim jim broke away from Laxus, as it was absorbed by Justin's sin hole.

Throughout his whole life, this was by far Justin's best sexual experience.

The two collapsed on the bed, out of breath. Laxus draped his leg over his bf, as Justin began spooning his very sexy and very cool ash ketchum body pillow. He gently traced Ash's beautiful abs with a finger.

The two (three including Ash) laid in silence for several minutes before Justin spoke. "How do you feel about Obama?"

"Justin what the fuck."


End file.
